wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clarity (Starflight897)
__TOC__ Appearance Clarity is a perfect mix of her parents, although she doesn’t look like either. She has white mainscales with very, very dark brown stripes that look sort of like branches. Her scale pattern is a combination of an IceWing’s and a LeafWing’s, sort of like petals. She is thin and built for running and flying, although where she got that from she isn’t sure. Clarity’s eyes are a pretty blue, and they glitter like frost. She has a piercing gaze, and she often seems to look right brought you, straight into your soul. Her horns are long and graceful like a LeafWing’s, and the tips are a light yellow-green. Clarity’s head is sleek like a LeafWing’s, but slightly more angular, the IceWing part of her shaping her. Clarity’s wings are long and petal-shaped. They are a very light pinkish color, and the inside, where the “fingers” connect is a russety red. She is a graceful flier, surprisingly agile too, hours of flying free sharpening her skills. Personality Clarity likes those who tell the truth. She can't stand lies, and would rather hear the truth. Along with that, it is often more beneficial to tell the truth, as she can see both sides of things and often tries to find a compromise. Freedom is something Clarity needs. She couldn't stand being chained by her parents, she couldn't stand being chained by her tribe's culture, and she still can't stand it. History Clarity was hatched in the cultural confines of the Ice Kingdom. She hated her life from the start, stuck with her obsessive, perfectionist mother and the IceWing ranks. Chill had returned to the Ice Kingdom in disgrace after having a egg with a LeafWing, and she had fallen from the first circle. This led her to become obsessive with ranks, and she smothered Clarity with rules and laws, forcing her to follow them in the hopes of regaining her lost position. Clarity did not want to follow those rules, she would rather fly free and make friends with the other dragonets, especially the hybrids. Her mother insisted that she only play with those higher ranked than her, so she was friends with the stuffy wannabe-royalty. They were boring and shallow, only caring about their ranks. Clarity ended up running away, although she only lasted a day. She flew off towards the Great Ice Wall with her closest friend, a IceWing-SkyWing named Haze. They had almost escaped when they were caught by a patrol and sent back to their parents. Once again, Clarity was shoved back into the routine and order of the rankings, grumbling and protesting the whole way. She managed to sneak off another time, this time with the help of Freeze, a IceWing-SeaWing and another dragonet her mother disapproved of. She got Haze and traveled along the coast with Freeze, slipping past the patrols and guards. They made it out and escaped to Jade Mountain, where they knew they would be accepted. Freeze left Clarity and Haze there, wanting to see the Sea Kingdom instead. Clarity and Haze requested to be put in winglets, and they were accepted. A few months later, Clarity was getting restless again. She didn't want to stay in the winglets all day, and she was almost out of dragonethood. She debated on leaving the school, but she didn't want to leave all her friends, plus the lessons were interesting. She ended up talking to Sunny about it, and she thought of field trips. Sunny had wanted the dragonets to be able to explore further, but she wasn't sure how to do it. Clarity gave her the inspiration, and Sunny offered her the position of field trip guide, meaning she would lead the field trips. Sunny also said she could stay in her winglet, if she wished, and Clarity happily accepted. Currently, Clarity is part of the Silver Winglet, and she is often seen in different places around Pyrrhia, leading explorations around the continent. Trivia *Clarity was done for the Aesthetic-Inpired Character Contest *Clarity is my first OC made in a looong time (probably like 3 months, which is long for me) *Clarity was made extremely symbolically, all the different parts of her aesthetic translated into their meanings to shape Clarity and her personality *Clarity’s trips around Pyrrhia have taken her to the SkyWing palace, the SeaWing islands, Possibility, Sanctuary, and many other places. She even managed to go back to the Ice Kingdom, although only to show her Winglet the Great Ice Wall. *Clarity is currently trying to convince the Jade Mountain heads to let her take all the Winglets to Pantala Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Starflight897)